


Spock's Experiment

by kirk_to_enterpise_15



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirk_to_enterpise_15/pseuds/kirk_to_enterpise_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock wants to try an experiment out with Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock's Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on here, so if anyone does read this don't be too harsh! hope you like it :)

Jim was contemplating his next move on the chess set when Spock walked over with two cups of hot tea and suddenly broke the silence. “If you do not mind, Jim, I would like to try...an experiment.” Spock sounded hesitant. Jim had gotten many emotions out of Spock over the course of their year working together, but hesitant was not one of them. Other people wouldn't have noticed, and Spock probably hoped Jim didn't notice either, but he could read Spock too well. He doesn't even know how that happened, when their relationship became so much deeper than either of them realized. It was obvious to the crew that they were a great team, despite their differences, and how close they had become. Jim looked up at Spock and raised his eyebrows. He could never do the one eyebrow thing Spock did, he tried so hard too! Damn Vulcans. “Um, sure Spock”, he said, but something in his voice only made Spock look even more hesitant. Even though it was obvious he was trying to hide his dismay. “Anything”, he finally settled on to persuade Spock to go on, and spread his arms out with a wide grin. And it scared him how much he was not kidding, he would really let Spock do anything to him. He should probably get these thoughts out of his head right now if this experiment involved any touching. Spock walked over towards him, slowly but surely, and seemed more confident. It put Jim at ease. He gestured for him to stand up as well, and he did. They were only a few inches apart now. Jim looked at him expectantly, and waited while those stormy eyes watched him. He tried to will his heartbeat to go slower, but it refused to cooperate. He had to get over this stupid crush he had on his First Officer. Because it was, after all, just a crush. Right? He had to get over it eventually, it could even endanger his crew if he let it go on any longer. What if they were about to get attacked by Klingons but the damn Captain was too distracted because he couldn't stop checking out his First Officer's ass? He knew that was a long shot, but still, you never know. Some pretty crazy shit happens in space. He was about to say something to break this awkward tension, but the way Spock was looking at him shut him up. Spock's lips were on his faster than he could have imagined. He was paralyzed by shock at first, but then he realized that holy shit Spock is kissing me oh my god and fervently kissed him back. The Vulcan's long, elegant hands wrapped around his back and pulled him even closer. Jim brought his hands up to run them through Spock's neat hair. He always wanted to see how messy he could get it. They had to pull back for a second to breathe and they both stared at each other in astonishment. Jim's mouth was unable to form words at the moment, all he wanted to do was keep kissing Spock. “I never knew...”, Spock started, and when nothing else came out Jim assumed it would be safe to pull him back down for another kiss. Their tongues clashed together and fought for dominance until Jim yielded. Spock could be one damn stubborn bastard. Spock shoved him up against the wall and damn did his body feel good against Jim's. It felt like the perfect fit, like they were always meant to be this way. In every universe. The one constant. Spock took one of his hands and grabbed Jim's, while his other hand was exploring underneath his shirt at his lower back. His middle and index finger touched Jim's, and he felt a spark there. A literal spark. Jim's hands were roaming his First Officer's body, or at least as much as he could get to. Spock's hand was tracing practically every outline of his body, and when he got to the hard bulge at his pants and started outlining that, Jim's knees buckled. Luckily, Spock was there to hold him up. Like he always is. He smiled through the kiss. He started to tug Spock's black undershirt off, and panted out “bed” in between kisses. Spock got the message and dragged both of them over to the bed, and pushed Jim down, still all the while kissing him, and got on top of him. Jim wasn't about to admit this, but he wouldn't really mind if Spock took charge. It felt nice to not be the one in control for once, which might be crazy for some people, but Jim didn't care because this was Spock. As was mentioned before, he would let Spock do anything to him. How much more explicit could he get than that? It felt so weird admitting all this, even though he knew it all along, how he felt about Spock. But he'd spent a few months trying to repress these desires and deny that he felt anything but friendship for Spock because he didn't want to face rejection and lose his friendship all at once. He didn't know what to do with all this, the fact that Spock had kissed him first. He sure as hell never though that would happen. He knew they had to talk about it, he wanted to know exactly what his First Officer was thinking. But he was afraid of what he might discover there. What if he didn't feel the same way...because Jim was pretty fucking sure this wasn't just a crush, this was full-on love. He's pretty sure Vulcans don't do one-night stands, especially not with their Captain. But really who knows. He didn't want to get his hopes up. Spock's lips went slack against his, and he pulled away from him. Shit. Telepath...damn it. He wanted to look anywhere but at Spock, he didn't want to face what he might find there. He felt soft, gentle fingers grab his chin and he was forced to look at Spock. “Jim, t'hy'la”, he breathed out, looking at Jim with intense eyes, and said “I love you too”. Jim smiled widely at him, and let this amazing love feeling fill his bones. He kissed him again.


End file.
